I kissed a girl and I liked it
by SammiEatsZombiez
Summary: Sammy was a normal girl, with normal hopes and dreams. But when she finds out something about her self and decides to come out with it things didn't go to plan. What happens when she is forced to live with her Grandma in La Push? And a certain wolf imprints? T for Teen themes Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! So I read a lot of things and on thing I can't get out of my head is... Girl/Girl Fanfics. So I started writing and writting and I have actually got some where with it. **

**So I'm Uploading for you guys to read and comment on.**

**Hope you like! **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

Most people when they sing Katy Perry's, 'I kissed a girl' it's only sing it for fun. A Laugh. Never did I ever think that in days, months, and years to come. That I would proudly say I kissed a girl and I liked it…

It all began when I was in ninth grade. I was normal enough, normal girl, normal interests, normal Boyfriend or well hot, bad ass boyfriend. Let's just say I was the popular, hot, sexy, bad ass, a bitch and well every guy wanted me.

Yet a part of me always hated it when I made out with a guy. I would think things like, 'This is wrong.' And, 'What are you doing you feel nothing, leave and find someone else!'

I guess I'm a bitch because I was fighting with myself every day. Then came the day when the head cheerleader; Cora.

Now I know I may come off as a bitch but she is a huge slut. I mean she makes me look like a nun! But everyone was at a football celebration party and she… Well she came on to me, we made-out…. And I enjoyed in and after another girl. Rachel she also came on to me. But in their defense they were both wasted, I however was the desiccated driver and I know that I shouldn't take advantage but… it felt right that. I mean right as in the way you should feel when your with a guy you like.

Yet today as I walked down the halls of my school I held my head high for the last day before I come out of the closet. Tonight I was going to tell my parents but first, I need to get through Spanish and break it off with Chad. I walked into class and took my sat at the back, the teacher didn't give a damn about what we did, we just had to show up, stay awake and do the work. I pulled out my books and opened them to the page we were last on, I sat back and slid down into the chair extending my legs out and crossing them under some other football player.

I pulled out my phone and placed it in my lap. I waited till we were assigned work, so it would look like I was looking down at my books. I took a deep breath and unlocked my phone; I have to do this quick…. It's just like ripping off a Band-Aid. Do it fast and there's no pain…

_Chad, Listen I love you and all that. Don't get me wrong, you're a great guy truly but the thing is… I can't be with you because you're not the right man for me. No man will be right for me because… because I'm not attracted to Guys. I like Girls. So yeah, I'm A Lesbian. I'm sorry but I can't fight it anymore. I love you and I'm sorry. Sammy. _

I hesitated for a minute before hitting the send button. I sighed a breath of relief. I put my phone back in my pocket and did my work. I finished it in no time, being that I'm half Hispanic helps. Thank you Dad, but mom helped me blend in a lot with her Native American blood and looks…. Sure I'm Tanned and all but I got my mom's eyes and my dad's Raven black hair. But I should have got my mom's Last name and not my fathers. They had me before they were married and my mom and dad came up with this whole ploy where she was raped… But dad said that he would stick by my mom till the end of his life. So in the end I got his last name. Yes Samantha Rosita Tellez very original mom and dad…

"Señora Tellez, ¿Has terminado tu trabajo?" Mr. I can't remember his name asked. (Miss Tellez, have you finished your work)

"si, ya he terminado," I replied hitting my pocket that my phone was in, to stop it vibrating. (Yes sir I have)

"Muy bien, como es viernes y ya has terminado lo que tienes que hacer, te puedes ir a casa,"He said sitting down in his chair. (Okay, well you can go home, since you have finished and being that it is a Friday)

I nodded and slipped my books back into my bag, and walked out of the class. I head someone mumble something like, 'You know she only gets treated like that because all the male teachers like her.' Ha! That's the first time I have heard that. Oh well I guess it might be true. I practically flirt my way through classed. But hey who's judging? If you want good grades then you have to use what you can to get them.

As I walked out of the School building I pulled out my phone, to see a message from Chad. I took a deep breath and opened the message. It read…

_Sammy, I wish would have figured out you were a Lesbian sooner. And at the Party for the football game I saw you with Rach and Cora you looked happy and comfortable. I won't hold it against you. I hope you meet 'The right Girl' Soon. Love you too. Chad. P.S. Invite me to the wedding. xx _

I smiled, that was the part I loved about Chad. He was always down to earth and understanding. I sighed again. I pulled out my Headphones and plugged them into my phone and listened to my favorite songs.

How was I going to break this to my parents? I need to think this through…

"Hey mom, Dad, Look I have something to tell you. Wellbeing that you are my parents and you have been honest with me my whole life, I want to be honest with you. You see I want to tell you that I love girls the way I'm supposed to love boys it's just something that's been part of me and I've tried to fight it but I'm just tired of fighting." I said mentally.

Wait maybe I should write it on a note? No I can't I'm not gonna be a chicken. Come on Sammy, you're the bad ass bitch in the whole state. Don't stop before you jump the last hurdle.

I arrived home with in twenty minutes. Note always have headphones and a source of music, cuts walking time in half. No one was home yet… I quickly opened the front time and headed up stairs, I through my bag and phone and jacket down on my bed, grabbed my towel and headed into the shower. I needed to cool off before I tell my mom and dad.

I turned the water to cold so that it would wake me up. As I stepped in I forced myself under the cold water, I was mentally begged myself to jump out. But I fought the urge to by starting to sing.

" You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget  
We only get what we give" After sing this ten times I forgot all about the water and started singing louder.

About an hour later I got out the shower shivering, I loved the feeling if being cold and then jumping into something warm. In a way that was my guilty pleasure.

I jumped when I saw someone in my room. The person turned round and smiled. Mom, "Did you enjoy your shower?" I blushed a little. I never sing, only in the shower.

"Yes it was rather pleasant. When is dad going to be home?" I asked walking past her and looked on my bed where some Pyjamas where laid out the top read, '1# Bedhead'. "Mom, are you kidding me?" I said looking at her, seriously was she kidding me? I mean I know I sleep a lot but not that much.

"Mi bebé, you are my daughter and I'll love you no matter what. Even if I have to embarrass you, Now wear them because I put all your others in the wash." She replied and left the room. I walked over and closed the door. Then got dressed, I fall in to my bed, wondering how I'm going to do this… What will there reaction be? They can't through me out I mean I'm there daughter and they love me.

I need to break it to them now. Whether dad it home or not, I need to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! here's Chapter 2 hope you'll like! **

Sammy's pov

How could this have happened? How could my loving and supportive parents kick me out? How could they shout and scream at me for being honest with them I had always had a good relationship with them… And now for wanting them to know me I'm to live with my Grandma as punishment and in hope for me to be "Normal" again. I felt dead inside. I'm not Emo or anything like that, but my parents rejected me for who I am.

I sighed as the plane landed in Quillayute State Airport. What a minuet who's supposed to pick me up? Grandma can't drive and there are no taxis here… Great I'm going to have to walk! This must be extra punishment, good thing mom told me to pack light, and that she would mail all my clothes to me….

Sighing again, I got my things and looked around to see if I know anyone., but alas not. I then began to walk down the long road surrounded by forest.

Shit! I just remembered Grandma is homophobic. She hates gay! Now I'm beginning to hate my parents! But then again they will keep on trying till I die…

And then it came to me… La Push has lots of cliffs. I have no connections here. Grandma won't remember me for all she would know wa that I was going to my other Grandma. My parents wouldn't bother to check… I knew what I had to so.

Leah's pov

Thank God for patrol finally being over! I don't care that I'm miles from home, I'm walking in human form! I need to get those – Those- ass holed out my head!

'Aww come on Leah, we're not that bad.' Jared thought laughing as he ran through the woods.

'Ha-Ha! To me you all are!" I snapped back finding a good place to phase back.

'Oh come on Leah, why do you have to be such a –'I never heard the end of what Paul was saying. I have phased back to human form.

I sighed a breath of relief, peace and quiet. I slipped my clothes on and began walking through the woods till I came to a path which lead from La Push to the beach. 'Maybe I should kill some time at the beach and enjoy the time with my own thoughts?' It is a good idea. I only had 42 hours left with my own thoughts… Ah screw it I'm going to the beach. I looked up for some unknown reason before I turned around.

And there walking towards me was the most beautiful girl I ever saw. Everything about me all disconnected its self and attached its self on the girl. My Loyalty to my pack… Gone my loyalty was to her. My love for my mother and brother… Gone all my love was for her. Hell, even the love for my dead father… Was gone and she took its place. Gravity didn't hold me anymore, she did…

What a second Leah! Don't tell me you imprinted on a girl! I looked up again; she had stopped and was looking at me. Her Deep chocolate brown eyes, her long thick black hair… yup I imprinted.

"Urm… Your new round here aren't you?" I asked, moving towards her a little. She raised an eyebrow as to say, 'Who the hell are you.'

"Yes, I'm new round here but not for much longer." She replied, I couldn't help but watch her mouth as she stoke; She had a hint of a Spanish accent which lingered after she said each and every word. To say the least it turned me on…

"What your leaving, when you just got here?" I asked, my heart broke a little. My Imprint just got here and was leaving. "Did La Push not give you a warm welcome?"

She smirked at that. Hell that smirk made me feel like the luckiest bitch in the world!

"Not exactly, I haven't been there yet but I'm leaving now anyway." She replied looking into my eyes. I could tell she was fighting with her-self. She had I think Lust or Love in her eyes…

"Oh well, if you stick around I would be more than happy to show you around. And I'm Leah by the way." I said extending my hand out for her to shake. I wanted to feel her touch, just before she left. Just one touch please give me that.

She hesitated for a moment but took my hand. Her hand was warm, sort and oh so perfect.

"I'm Samantha, but people call me Sammy." She replied, again her Spanish accent lingered when she spoke.

"Why don't people call you Sam instead of Sammy?" I asked. Not that I wanted to call her Sam, I was just curious.

"Because Sam is kind of a douch bag name, yet Sammy is girly and in a way sexy, but all at the same time it sounds bad ass. Do you have a problem with it? I mean you can call me Sam if you want…" She purred. I never noticed that we were so close to each other now. We were only a lips distance a part. I could tell that she was flirting; I guess the imprint was helping with that, being that we just met.

"No I was just asking, you see my friend is called Sam and is a bit of a douch. But you'll always be my Sammy." I chuckled. I love this girl; she seems to be smart and a bit of a bitch.

"Anyway, I better get going, it was nice meeting you Leah." She said before stepping back and sliding past me. Luck on my side the wind blow in her scent into my face, Caramel and Toffee.

"Hey, wait!" I called turning around, she also turned around, she looked surprised and yet thankful at the same time. As if she wanted me to stop her. "I know we just met and all, but do you wanna hang out? If you're not busy."

She smiled, "Well I guess I could stick around a little longer, what did you have in mind?"

"Well… urm I – I was go- going down to the beach, if you want to come." Smooth Leah, real smooth, you can't string a sentence together now.

"Okay, and your cute when you stutter." She said smileing. I felt my cheeks burn slightly.

"Thanks, and urm this way." I said walking be her side. I wanted to put my arm around her waist but I couldn't do it right now.

I felt happy that I had found my imprint, but now when we get to the beach, I'm going to find as much as possible about her.


End file.
